


Tales of the MAP and Mr. I-skate-on-either-side-of-the-law

by blacksoulwithredsoles



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Cannon, F/M, Spoilers, one shots, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksoulwithredsoles/pseuds/blacksoulwithredsoles
Summary: A collection of one shots that will vary in length. Send me prompts and I'll update when I get a chance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of one shots that will vary in length. Send me prompts and I'll update when I get a chance.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine.
> 
> 1x01 spoilers, Franks POV.

Frank Delfino notices things. He noticed the petite brunette the minute she shuffled in with the rest of Annalise's class. To say she was his type, his ideal student of the month was an understatement. 

 

She seemed understated, quiet and kind of Mousey - an easy mark in his book. A typical Brown girl, with the prep school upbringing and all. Timid. Quiet. Non opposing and non threatening. 

 

He knew then he needed to have her. 

 

Something easy to pass his time for the next few weeks, release the stress that has definitely been building up the several weeks, the weight of everything starting to seep through his carefully covered cracks and goddamn it he just needed a break. A reprieve from the hell that has been his life, even before that fateful day his life was getting to be too chaotic, with little to no time for himself. 

 

He studied her as she conscientiously observed their client spoke of everything that happened, speaking her version of the truth. 

 

He watches as Doucheface - he isn't even bothered to learn his name, he nicknames them all- speaks to the brunette and while he couldn't study her face, her posture didn't relax any. 

 

Annalise's voice broke him of his reverie and he moved to round the brunette, "The name is Frank. And unlike every teacher you've ever had I do believe there is stupid questions, so if you've got 'em this is my lovely colleague Bonnie."

 

His eyes sought to study her as he heard Bonnie rattle off and he watched as her posture remains rigid trying to drink in every aspect of this case, of them. Any detail that may prove useful. 

 

The kids all scampered off, presumably to agonise until tomorrow, until they can prove to Annalise that they deserve to be there. He hopes that she does, if she gets her foot in the door he will bring her in the whole way - she definitely has his vote. 

 

Admittedly Frank didn't get home early that night, scouring through information and debriefing with their client again taking up the bulk of his time but a smirk rested on his face as he finally drifted off, he gets to see that girl again tomorrow and after studying Annalise's roll he finally learnt her name. Laurel. Laurel Castillo. He can't wait to see what she brings to the table. 

 

The next day ushered in another busy one for Frank until Bonnie forced him away from his case file stating that they have class. He couldn't help the smile that graced his face to which Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Which one?" She asked knowingly. 

 

"I guess you'll soon find out," he smirked, holding the door open for her. 

 

Scoffing they made their way to class. He leant against the desk as the twenty-something year olds sprouted off their theories and so far it seemed like Michaela Pratt would make the short list to be a part of the K4 as he dubs them. 

 

Finally Laurel was called on and he stood up a little straighter, not extremely noticeable but Bonnie did give him the side eye. She worked it out. 

 

Laurel took a completely different route to the others but rattling off something about a jury, he knew that Annalise would pick her and sure enough with a "Good job Miss. Castillo," Laurel sat back down. 

 

He took the opportunity to study her the following day, working out which way would be the best way to approach her. She didn't seem like she was a fireball, so if he told her what he thought of her he doubted she would call him out on it, confrontational isn't how he would describe her.

 

Less than 12 hours later she had proven him wrong, boy had she proven him wrong. And Frank Delfino. Frank Delfino rarely is. He shook his head, bringing his tumbler to his lips, still in disbelief of what happened. 

 

She had approached him a few hours ago sprouting off about the wife and girlfriend being in it together and when she called him out about knowing he almost corrected her - after all he is a great many things but he tries not to be a liar, though intrigue and half truths are one of his specialties - instead he gives her a half assed answer and she scoffs saying something about morality. 

 

He paused his perusal of a file. "Brown right?" He stalked towards her, halting her exit. "Or was it Smith? Berkeley?"

 

Once again she scoffed, gazing downwards for a minute, "Brown. What? You read my application or something?"

 

Or something. He wasn't about to tell her that it was the truth. Annalise always had him compile files on the K4, and if he had it his way he was going to get to know her, which meant she would be a part of the K4. There was nothing wrong with getting a head start. 

 

"Just a guess. We get a lot of you around here. Smart, idealistic girls who come to law school to help the less fortunate only to take a corporate job after graduation which they then quit the second they get pregnant cause they would rather stay home...for the child of course."

 

He knew he was being an ass, he knew if he pushed her far enough she would come to him begging. Begging to him for him. 

 

"You're a misogynistic ass."

 

The kitty has claws. 

 

He wasn't expecting that. 

 

Frank regarded her with a dumbfounded expression as she brushed past him and headed out the door. 

 

"Stop! Screwing. The students." 

 

He found Bonnie leaning against the open entrance. 

 

Scoffing he turned his back towards her and continued on with his work.  

 

He worked all the way until he found himself here, sipping on his scotch and thinking about one Laurel Castillo. Never has he thought of a student so much before he even slept with her...but there is something. Something about this one that he finds intriguing. He was expecting her to be exactly like those other prep school girls he mentioned, yet somehow she is not. 

 

 

* * *

After court, and Annalise blasting him for not doing his job - but really everyone buys Aspirin - he sat on Annalise's desk in the front of her lecture theatre as she announced the K4 of the year. 

 

Frank adjusted his rolled up sleeves before Annalise rounded the desk and gazed at Laurel who appeared to be bored, her head resting on her palm, obviously not expecting to be chosen and he watched as her head propped up at being the last name called. Her gaze immediately found his before she even looked at Annalise and he offered her a small smile, oblivious to Bonnie giving him the side eye as well as a mental roll of the eyes. 

 

He waited for her at the entrance to the lecture hall and she didn't give him so much as a glance, but Bonnie stalked up to him, "Stop."

 

Her one word attempt at dissuasion didn't help ease the smile that was still etched into his face. 

 

This coming year would be fun. 

 

Laurel was part of the K4, ah the K5 and she looked absolutely stunning with there being more to her than just her looks - he couldn't describe what it is that is drawing him in but he vowed to get to know her, to see what it is about her that is so intriguing. 

 

Yes. This year would be great. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Send me prompts if you have a fic request.


End file.
